Kevin Knight
| birth_place = Nutley, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Rik Ratchett | debut = May 19, 1996 | retired = }} Kevin Knight (August 11, 1973) is an American professional wrestler, promoter and trainer, primarily associated with Independent Wrestling Federation. Career Kevin is a former seven-time IWF Heavyweight Champion, former two-time American Champion, and former two-time Tag Team Champion. Won the 2004 Commissioner's Cup Tag Team Tournament with Darren Young. Competed throughout the country since 1996, including bouts with WWE. Knight was trained by Rik Ratchet, and received additional training from Tom Prichard, Honky Tonk Man, Tito Santana, John Bradshaw Layfield, Jim Powers, Stevie Richards and Nunzio. Knight participated at 40 WWE functions including Raw and SmackDown Tapings, Pay-Per-Views, Live Events, Commercials and Training Sessions. Knight also trained with Arn Anderson, Fit Finlay and William Regal. Knight has ranked annually since 1998 in PWI Magazine's Top 500 list. He has wrestled legends including Bob Backlund, Larry Zbyszko, Tito Santana, Honky Tonk Man, Brutus Beefcake, Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart, John Bradshaw Layfield, Iron Sheik, Nikolai Volkoff, King Kong Bundy, Tom Prichard and Chris Candido. Other notable wrestlers he has met against in the ring include Stevie Richards, Nunzio, Patriot, A-Train, Sal Sincere, The Wall, Nicole Bass, Viscera, Simon Dean, Charlie Haas, Joey Mercury, Dawn Marie, Ryan Shamrock, Steve Corino and Simon Diamond. Knight served as an extra for WWE SmackDown spanning from October 2009 in Trenton, New Jersey, August 2009 in Long Island, NY; and December 2008 in East Rutherford, NJ. His work as an includes serving as a police officer for Kurt Angle on SmackDown in 2005. He appeared on a 2004 edition of Raw from Madison Square Garden as a security guard in a segment with Ric Flair, Batista and Randy Orton. Knight even had the privilege of appearing at WrestleMania XX as a druid for The Undertaker. In 2003, Knight competed at Madison Square Garden against A-Train in a televised match for Velocity. Knight also appeared as a quarterback in the Survivor Series football-themed commercial in 2003. Knight wrestled for WWE in Connecticut in 1999 and 2000, and served as a security guard for Vince McMahon on Raw in 1999. As head trainer at IWF Wrestling School since its inception in 1999, Knight trained such notables as WWE Raw and NXT star Darren Young, WWE-FCW rookie "Real Deal" Flex Freeman, WWE/FCW rookie Fady The Bull, TNA's Robbie E, and former WWE Diva Dawn Marie. Knight continues competing and runs his training promotion of IWF. Almost every trainee has stepped into the ring in a match against Knight, at some point during their IWF tenure. In wrestling *'Signature Moves' :*''Good Knight'' :*''Knight Fall'' (razor's edge) :*''Knight Mare'' (clothesline) Wrestlers Trained Championships and accomplishments *'Independent Wrestling Federation' :*IWF Heavyweight Championship (7-times) :*IWF American Championship (2-times) :*IWF Tag Team Championship (2-times) External links * Kevin Knight Profile at CageMatch.net Category:1973 births Category:1996 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:Professional wrestling trainers Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers